Not Again
by CharmURAngel
Summary: AU. Quinn thought at 16 getting pregnant, kick out your home, and realizing you're in love with your three best friends was hard. Then at 32 finding out that your 16 year daughter is pregnant should be a piece of cake. Faberritanna with Putty and Jarley ties with other couples.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Pleases read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Not Again

Cha 1

6/8/26

I couldn't believe I was going thru this after all the safe sex talks my parents had with me and my sibling, here I am sitting on the toilet peeing on a stick. How did I end up here on the morning of my 16TH Birthday?

It all started with award season when Mimzy was Nominated for an Oscar, and the Mamá was Nominated for a Tony. These signal Nomination mean a lot by themselves but when you throw in the fact that those are the last awards they need for their EGOT it means so much more. After Mimzy won the media circus that was already around our condominium went into a frenzy.

During all this frenzy, Daddy decide the Moms needed a break to prevent them from having public meltdown or giving the paparazzi a public beat down. He sent them on a private yacht tour for a week in Austral and New Zealand during Spring Break. We kids would stay with him, our stepmom, and their kids in Miami, FL since our uncle and aunt where come down to bring their 5 month old triplets.

My first night there I went out with a girlfriend to a House Party it was there I met Jasper "Jax" Jackson. He assumed my name was Beth Nolle because that's want my friends here called me. We were inseparable the whole week I kept the relationship hidden from my over protective Dad and uncle, thanks to help of Kitty lucky for me, she was busy with my aunt Marley helping with the triplets.

My last night there I wanted it to be memorable, so I gave Jax my virginity. I would never forget the date Sunday April 12, 2026 8 weeks ago. It wasn't until classes yesterday that I overheard a conversation between some girls talk about pregnancy symptoms when one girl said "My sister still came on the first 5 months of her pregnancy with my nephew."

"My Mum told me there been cases in which some women still menstruation throughout the whole pregnancy that why it's best when in doubt to get tested." Another girl said

That's when I realize I was late, and my last period in May was light and only lasted 3 days. After school, I went to the pharmacy and bought this test kit that three came in the box, but I would have to wait until this morning to use them.

I had just finishing peeing on the last stick when I heard the commotion outside my bedroom door. "Happy Birthday to you"

Before I could shut my ensuite bathroom my family saw the test.

"What the fuck" my brother Zac said

"What's those for?" my little sister Lottie ask

"No, me gusta" my Mamá Santana Cloverman aka Santana Lopez said

"How could you?" My other sister Daisy ask

"Oh baby it's going to be okay" my Mimzy Brittany Cloverman aka Brittany S. Pierce said

"Ewe did you pee in those cups?" my little brother Charlie Lottie twin ask

"Beth Nolle Cloverman you have some expelling to do" my Mama Rachel Cloverman aka Rachel Barbara Berry said

"Not Again" was all my Marmee Quinn Cloverman aka L. Quinn Fabray said before walking out my room

"GET OUT" I yelled at all of them wanting to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Pleases read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Not Again

Cha 2

6/8/26

"Children go eat your breakfast no back talking" Rachel said looking at her 4 younger kids before turning to her wives "We need to go talk to Quinn now"

"I don't want to talk to Quinn first Rae we need answers now" San said angrily

"While Beth is not going to give us answers now Sannie and Quinnie need us," Britt said worried about her wife and oldest daughter. San reluctantly angered giving the other kids her don't play with me face to get them to going they walk off leaving their Moms alone.

Twelve year old Zacarías "Zac" Cloverman the biological son of Santana (Actress, Singer, Composer) and Noah "Puck" Puckerman (pro football player for Miami Dolphin) went to his room and called one person he knew Beth would talk to. Beth has always been the sister he worried about the most being the oldest was hard work she set the example for all of them to follow, but to also be a genius on top of that was a tough break. He was a Freshman having a skip a grade at The High School of Art and Design as a Painter. He took after his Mimzy being enthusiastic, idealistic, and creative, sensitive and extremely loyal who did not like conflicts of any kind the peacekeeper of the family.

Beth Cloverman the biological daughter of Quinn (Actress, Screenwriter, Director) and Puck. Always had two personality one in NYC Beth was perfectionists almost to the point of OCD, had self-confidence issue. Poor social skills with her age group mostly because she graduated from high school at 13 and was now in her Junior year at Columbia University undergraduate The Fu Foundation School of Engineering and Applied Sciences (SEAS). In Florida Beth Nolle was outgoing, highly particle and always seem to make great judgment calls. Friends called her for advice, so her getting pregnant was going to blow everyone mind.

Thirteen year old Daisy Cloverman the biological daughter of Brittany (Choreographer, Actress, Comedian) and Puck was a Sophomore at Addams Prep having skip one grade. She is assertive, outspoken, intelligent and excel at public speaking. She was planning to go away to YALE to study like her Marmee dream of doing before having Beth. She laid across her bed trying to process everything that just happen she flat like her big sister had stab her in the back, by not tell her she had sex. They promise to never keep secrets from each other.

The twins eleven year old Charles "Charlie"/ Charlotte "Lottie" Cloverman the biological children of Rachel (Actress, Singer, Music Producer) and Puck were 8TH graders at Addams Prep having started school early. They are athletes who participated in any team or clubs their parents sign them up for and they excel from earning spots on varsity teams to black belts in martial arts. Charlie was the practical one, well organized, and hard-working who like to be in charge but who would follow orders. Lottie was doer friendly, adaptable, action-oriented they're risk-takers in the family had more stitches from stuns then sports. They went to the kitchen to eat like their Mama ask.

"Hey want to go listen" Lottie asks Charlie after eating a piece of turkey bacon

"No Lottie I'm not getting yelled at today. Mamá look like she was ready to kill someone in Beth room" Charlie answered shaking his head he didn't want to meet the brush handle tonight "and what was that in Beth bathroom"

"I think it was pregnancy tests," Lottie said

"Beth going to have a baby"

"We do know nothing yet you guys so don't tell anyone at your school inner family seal," Zac said coming into the kitchen to eat breakfast. The twins said "family seal" while pretending to lock their mouths. Family Seal was something the people they call family came up with after an assistant went to press with personal information. Family Seal meant just extended family member could know. Inner Family Seal meant just immediate family members could know want was going on.

The doorbell rang Beth and Daisy were lock in the bedrooms, and the Moms where lock in the library Marmee sanctuary. Zac knew it was too early for his people to arrive when he went to answer the door.

"Good morning Zac is the birthday girl up yet" Kurt asks to come into the penthouse with Blaine and their sons Burton 11 and Davon 9

"She in her room uncle Kurt but she not coming out," Zac said giving his uncle Blaine a hug

"Wants going on" Blaine ask as the walk into the kitchen

"Inner Family Seal" the twins said together

"Where your Moms" Kurt ask instantly they rarely use that phrase

"You guys finish eating breakfast then while take you to school," Blaine said fallowing behind Kurt

When they came back the children had finish eating and cleaned the kitchen. "Alright guys I'm taking you to Prep, Zac uncle Kurt dropping you off. Daisy staying home today I have her note so let's get this show on the road" Blaine said once dress and handed out the door Zac people arrive. They were a welcome site for all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Pleases read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Not Again

Cha 3

6/8/26

When Shelby arrive at her granddaughter door she knew she couldn't just put on her Coach Corcoran face that so many of the students and stars she work with feared. But she couldn't be herself either because after getting off the phone with Zac she wanted to yell, hit or break somebody down. This shouldn't be happening to her grandchild her family period, not after everything they went throw to get to this point in their lives. She put all her emotion to the side and knock on the door.

"I don't want to talk" Beth yelled at the door

"Not even to me" Shelby ask. Beth jump off her bed and open the door "Yaya" she said before throwing herself into Shelby arms crying.

Shelby look into the bathroom and saw the positive pregnancy test. "It's going to be okay Betsy Yaya get you"

"It's not ever going to be okay again Yaya," Beth said

"Yes it is, once your Moms get over the shock, and we all sit down and talk it will get better"

"No, it won't Daddy going to want Jax blood, Kitty and aunt Marley going to blame themselves for covering for me when I was supposed to be helping them with Ethan, Nathan, and Marian. While daddy and uncle Jake took the others and Kaleb and Nova out with them."

"So Jax is the father" Shelby ask wanting to know the name of the next coma patient once she reminded Puck that the baby meant need a donor in the future, that was the only way this boy was still going to breath.

"Yes Jasper Aaron Jackson the 5TH, but everyone calls him Jax for short. He a junior at the University of Cambridge studying Clinical Medicine."

"Oh he British"

"Only half his father American he's a lawyer in DC, his mother is British every man in her family is a doctor and a graduate of Cambridge that's why Jax goes to school their."

"Betsy I need you to be honest with me dose Jax know the truth about you" Beth new stream of tears told Shelby everything she need to know.

OOOOOOOOO

"I knew you could use these" Amaya said entering the library "one White Hot Chocolate, one Iced Hazelnut Macchiato, oneIced Flavored Latte and one Full Leaf Chai Tea" Amaya said handing her sister-in-laws and big sister their drinks this was not the way she image spending today.

"Amaya want are you doing here" Rachel ask the first person in the room to speak

"Zac called Mama and told her want was going on here, and he ask her to call us in for help," Amaya said taking a seat across from them

Rachel look at her little sister knowing already us met her and their baby sister Joslyn. She was proud of her little sisters at how far they came in life.

Dr. Amaya Rita Corcoran-Berry 22 was a the youngest child psychologist in NYC and Joslyn Whoopi Corcoran-Berry 20 is an award winning actress. Shelby had become their Forster Mother with hopes to adopt them when Amaya then 4 and Joslyn Arnold then 2 mother lost her rights. They were legal adopt months later on Amaya fifth birthday with one request that they have Dad and Daddy last name too just like their big sister Rae did. Most assume that they were all natural sisters Rachel taking after Shelby expect for her height, Amaya has Shelby hazel eye and favored Hiram even having his height while Joslyn also has Shelby hazel eye and height but Leroy golden complication.

"Maya I'm happy your here but we don't need you to analyze us right now" Santana said

"It's funny you would say that San did you guys know I choose Child Psychology because of Beth"

"What," everyone said stun at the confession

"Yeah I wanted to understand how she was able to keep two personality going at one time without stuffing from DID"

"Beth doesn't have two personality" Quinn said

"It's not two personality Maya it's just two halves of the same whole everyone has one." Brittany said

"That true Britt," Amaya said

"Hold on what are the two of you talking about" San ask

"Beth take after you Sannie in how she let people view her. She lets one group of people see the smart guesses she is while she let other only see the fun, friendly and easygoing side." Brittany said

"I always thought it was a joke when Zac would call her NY Beth and FL Beth Nolle but that doesn't expel how she got pregnant," Quinn said

"And you won't get any answers seating in here, but a word of advice hold your emotions in check when you speak to her. Because no matter want you feel right now it nothing compared to the emotional roller coaster she on right now. Not too much as of today Beth also as to grow up because she has to make some hard choices about her future. Yes, San that is my professional point of view."

OOOOOOOOOO

Joslyn was in Daisy room trying her best not to take her niece across her legs. "Stop Daisy just stop I get it your piss that Beth didn't tell you she had sex with Jax, but you need to grow up."

Daisy couldn't believe want her favorite aunt just said to her there was a print out of PEOPLE Magazine cover with her Yaya, Mama and aunt Joss hanging on the wall with the hand line "Corcoran-Berry another Dynasty who's next?" After Joss won her first Emmy, Golden Globe and SAG award for her TV Show "Incase"

"I don't mean to come off as being harass but all I've heard coming from your mouth this half hour is how this effect you. You haven't once ask how are the others doing or whether or not Beth is pregnant."

"Of course I'm worried about the others but.."

"Stop right there in a situation like this there is no but, your sister is pregnant by a guy she only knew for one week. That means not only could she be pregnant she also exposes herself to many STD's out there that still don't have cures for. You have a right to feel everything your feeling Daisy but at the end of the day you are not the one who's going have to live with the choice Beth has to make" Joss let want she said sink in hopeful Daisy would grow up after this conversation.

OOOOOOOOO

AN2: Pitu fita the story is short because I'm waiting for a Beta for my story Six Kind BFF. So in the meantime I've been following the advise of Kutee and posting short stories of the 42 yes **42** story ideas I came with for Glee. They are no longer then 5 chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Pleases read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Not Again

Cha 4

6/8/26

Their was a knock at the followed by two voices "Can we come in" Joslyn and Daisy said behind Beth door. Beth nods her head

"Come in," Shelby said Joslyn was the first to give Beth a hug then Daisy step forward.

"I'm sorry for not tell you about me and Jax Daisy I..." Beth said with a rush voice

"It's ok Beth I was being a brat are you," Daisy said interrupting Beth giving her a hug "Are you pregnant"

"Yeah I'm pregnant"

"Girls I'm going to step out I'll be back," Shelby said going into the hallway she made some phone calls before going to see her daughters.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Maya why don't you go to Betsy room I need to talk to your sisters" Shelby said walking into the library. Before leaving Amaya gave her Mama a kiss and said "Go easy on them"

"I know you feel like you fault at protecting Betsy, but you didn't she knows all about safe sex and even thou they only had sex one time her last night in Florida they use a condom. She didn't realize she could be pregnant until yesterday and right now she's scared. One reason is because the father Jax doesn't even no the truth about her real age or name. He dose know that she a undergraduate student at Columbia and Betsy know Jasper Aaron Jackson 5Th is a student at Cambridge and his parents live in Bethesda, Maryland"

"So these where two intelligent people who fuck up" San ask

"No, Santana this was your daughter fall in love for the first time and trusting her partner with her body. You should know another reason she scared is because she believe her Moms don't love her anymore"

"We do love her" they all said

"I know you do the hardest job in the world is being a parent. They give parenting classes and write books about ever parenting technicians, but nothing prepare you for days like today. When you came back into my life Rae, I was scared only teenage I ever dealt with where my students and I couldn't treat you like them. Then you told me you where a lesbian, your girlfriend and daughter where moving in with you and your Dads at sectional I almost had a full blown panic attack that day. Then your ofter girlfriends move into the house when your Dads and I where finalize your sisters adoption. I wasn't prepared for any of it and neither where your Dads but we never stop loving you or supporting any of you girls. You are the best ones to teach Betsy wants its going to be like to be a teen mom because you live it. Even thou she's scared now she's wont give that baby up she's too much like a Berry to walk away. I made her an appointment tomorrow at 9am with my OB/GYN. I'm going to order some Chinese food for lunch because Betsy has developed San afternoon sickness and you are going to go talk to your daughter" Shelby said walk out the library

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm sorry," Beth said when her Moms came in her room. They all walk over to her Quinn was the first to put her arms around her next was Santana, Brittany and Rachel they stayed in a group hug until Joslyn said "Ladies you need to breath eventual"

"It's going to be ok Beth we will support you 100%," Quinn said

"Your Yaya made you appointment for tomorrow morning" Rachel said

"We took the morning off to spend with our birthday girl so want do you want to do today Lil'B" Brittany ask

"While I can't really eat anything in the afternoon, but can we have a Dr. Who marathon," Beth said

"Yaya told us you develop my afternoon sickness but don't worry the sweet and sour soup will stay down only your Mimzy had an easy pregnancy," Santana said Daisy smiled known she was the easiest pregnancy

"Don't smile to hard over there Daisy you where also the longest delivery 43 hours and 15 minutes" Amaya said making everyone in the room laugh at the horror look on Beth and Daisy face

"I order everyone favorite it will be here in 12 minutes wants wrong" Shelby ask joining them

"Just sharing delivery stories," Quinn said giving Beth and Daisy a hug

"Oh no one beat Rachel record yet 45 hours and 5 minutes at 10:30pm just in time for the final curtain call," Shelby said everyone laugh looking at Rachel


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Pleases read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Not Again

Cha 5 Epilogue

After Beth initial doctor visit that came back with a clean bill of health and the baby first ultrasound. There were many long talks with all her parents which include her Dad and Kitty who were dismayed but said they would stayed behind any choice she made. Puck still wanted to have a talk with Jasper. Beth made some big decision one she was keeping her baby, two continue in school she was already sign up for summer classes anyway and three she needed to be the one to tell Jax about the baby and herself. Then on July 1st the lawyers contact her parents and her two weeks after she talk with Jax.

"Hey Beth the Moms want to see you in the library aunt Norah and uncle Sebastian are in there with them," Lottie said coming in Beth room

"Wants going on, stay out of my ginger snaps" Beth ask she knew her aunt Norah Puckerman and her uncle Sebastian Smythe where her family lawyers

"I don't know yet so come on so I can listen," Lottie said grabbing some ginger snaps and running out the room

"Hey Bitsy how are you feeling today" Norah asks giving Beth a hug

"I'm good aunt Norah still have afternoon sickens , but otherwise everything find"

"That's good to hear," Sebastian said sitting Beth down on the sofa between Quinn and Brittany while Rachel sit on Quinn left and Santana was looking out the window. "I know you're wondering why we are here, so I'm going to be strait with you Jasper lawyers contacted us he's giving up his parental rights to the baby"

"What but how" Beth said

"He gave no reason Lil'B he just sign the papers and ask not to contacted" Brittany said holding Beth in her arms

"Ese pequeño bastardo solo quiero fuera de control como si nada pasará." Santana said

"Santana," Rachel said they had already spoken about keeping their emotion together to support Beth when they first where given the news.

"Is there anything I need to sign" Beth asks with a calmness in her voice

"Just right here Betsy," Norah said Beth walk over and sign and initial the papers then walk to her room lock the door and cried into her pillow all night.

OOOOOOOOOOO

On August 24, the Cloverman family gat a call from their doorman they had a visitor name Robin DeFrancesco. When they said they didn't know a Ms. DeFrancesco she replied it concerns Jasper "Jax" Jackson 5th they ask that she come up. They met her in the lobby on their floor Beth could see the resemblance strait away, but Ms. DeFrancesco was biracial not white like Jax"

"Hello Beth I'm Robin DeFrancesco Jax little sister" when Beth didn't say anything Quinn jump in "Why don't you come in and tell us why your here."

Once everyone was settled in the living room Robin began "The reason why I'm here is because my big brother is still putting himself last. I already told you I'm Jax sister but as you can tell I'm his half-sister. Jasper "Jay" Jackson 4th has fathered 10 children 4 with his wife and 6 with the interns at his friends companies."

"That doesn't expel why your here" Daisy said

"When Jax was 13 he found out our sperm donor had a pattern of sleep with young interns at my mom was the first he ever got pregnant but not the last. Jax took it upon himself to track down the six of us to make sure we were okay. The thing is he's still taking care of us his main goal is to get to his 21st birthday. Ever Jacksons revise 21 million dollars when they turn 21 and he will get another 15 million from his mom side. He's planning to divide the Jacksons money among us 6. I plans on accomplishing his goal even if it means walking away from the love of his life Jax will take care of family first" Robin finish looking directly at Beth

Everyone began talking at once then Beth asks "Where is he"

"He at my new apartment he thinks I'm at NYU picking up some books for school and no he doesn't know I plan to talk to you."

"Can you take me to him" Beth ask

"No, " "Yes" "I'm going with you" Everyone spoke at once

As a group and in five taxis they arrive at Robin apartment in the East Village. "Hey Jax I'm back" Robin said entering

"Did you find all the books you need Birdie," Jax said coming into the living room. Rachel could understand why Beth fell for him just from his voice he sound like Richard Burton. When he step into the room Quinn, and Santana had the same thought Indiana Jones while Brittany, Daisy and Lottie thought Han Solo because he look like a young Harrison Ford.

"Hello Jax" Beth said

"Birdie I told ..."

"Don't be mad at her Jax if anyone should be mad it's me. Why didn't you tell me why you were walking away from us" Beth said interrupting Jax and stepping into his face before he could repel she continue "And I want the truth because I can tell when you're lying to me that's why you didn't want to meet with me in person when gave up your rights"

Jax look around the room between the death glare from most of her moms, sibling and the hopeful look from Robin, Brittany and Charlie he decided to come clean. "Because to ask you to wait 3 year would've been a prison sentence for both of us and I wasn't going to let my father get his hand on you or our child for any reason. I went to my uncle Richard he can't stand my father his lawyer draw up the papers, so my parents don't know anything."

No one spoke for a long time then Quinn said "It better to been seen and not heard. A person is known by the company he keeps. Better to remain silent and be thought a fool than to speak and remove all doubt. A place for everything and everything in its place. Attack is the best form of defense and let's not forget Don't wash your dirty linen in public that was one of my grandfather favorites."

"Oh you must know my father," Jax said

"No, but I was raised like you until I was kick out my home by my parents when I was pregnant with Beth, so I understand where you are coming from." Quinn said. Santana and Rachel hastily toward Jax began to fade away if the Jackson's were like the Fabray's then he made the right choice.

"You could've ask me, my parents would've been happy with the 3 years prison sentence now I'm going to make you suffer for the next 3 years" Beth said with a smug look on her face.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

On December 12, 2026 at 5:30 pm after 45 hours of labor Aaron Noah Cloverman 8lb 8oz 21in was born with his father in the private deliver room surround with Cloverman, Corcoran-Berry, Puckerman and Jax Six as Beth call Jax younger sibling.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

On July 25, 2029

Jax had learnt to put nothing past Beth family especially after meeting with his father to get his trust fund, he also had a meeting with Beth aunt Norah, uncle Sebastian who brought with them her aunt Lauren Zizes and uncle Jacob Ben Israel the founders and owners of Source Security. They had him sign papers as head trustee of all nine of his sibling trust funds and to taking over his father role as head of the Jackson's Family Trust they already had his father's sibling and cousins signature with their statements stating they wanted him to run the trust.

Weeks after his 21st Birthday his father was indicted on Juror and Judge Bribery charges on cases he had worked on, it didn't take long for Jax to figure out the DA Office got their evidence from Beth family. His Mother had filed for divorce a month after the indictment and move back to England with his younger sibling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On September 1, 2029

After 3 tortures years where Beth was Jax prison warrant, her family and friends act as guards. He finally gain freedom, was now able to marry Beth and have the family he dream of. Today was also the day all his siblings would meet each other they were all together in New York at  
Gotham Hall for his wedding.

Beth thought this day would never come a lot had a change in 3 years she had change now she wasn't NY Beth and FL Beth Nolle she was just Beth. She was a mom now to a very active son who look like his father but act like his grandfather he was even born with a little Mohawk. She and Jax already decide to give him the safe sex talk at age 8 just to be on the safe side. She had graduated with honors and was now in her doctoring classes.

Daisy had gotten into YALE and was dating Tyson Cohen-Chang much to both family delights. Brittany, Rachel and Tina were already making plans for their wedding. Zac was now dating to Santana and Quinn horror Barbara St. James. Charlie had developed a crush on Aviary Ben Israel that everyone fond funny but Rachel. Lottie joined the US Youth National Soccer Team where at events she blow away the crowds by sing National Anthem of not just the US but every country they competed against. No one still has figure out whom their moms are but one day they know they were going to have come clean.


End file.
